Una nueva historia comienza
by Ashurita9
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, un héroe que requiere más habilidades, y un ninja rubio que será su maestro, sin embargo, le enseñará algo más que jutsus.
1. ¿Quién eres?

Me encontraba comprando mi ramen y algunas verduras por la mañana, todo normal, encontré a Sakura-chan platicando con Ino y salude a ambas. Ese día era cálido, el sol no quemaba pero rozaba sutilmente mi piel. El camino de regreso a casa fue normal, las nubes paseando por el cielo me recordaron al flojo de Shikamaru y justo cuando metí mi llave en la cerradura noté que la puerta estaba abierta...no recuerdo haberla dejado así, sin embargo no le di importancia, abrí por completo y al encender la luz vi que todo estaba igual que como lo dejé.

Me puse cómodo, me quite los pantaloncillos y luego del desayuno, sin notarlo me quedé dormido.

No supe cuánto tiempo paso, sólo que oí un ruido en la entrada del cuarto y cuando me levante con mis ojos aún entrecerrados vi una silueta de pie que parecía estar mirándome; encontré a un desconocido en mi habitación.

-¿Quién eres tú? -no recuerdo haberlo visto antes, ni en la aldea ni en toda mi vida, un niño de peinado curioso y cabello verde estaba en silencio con la cara roja y una expresión de espanto.

-Y..yo...yo... -parecía nervioso, me acerque un poco más para ver si de casualidad era un ninja foráneo o algo así pero, aquel chico se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y entró en pánico balbuceando no sé que acerca de que lo sentía...

-Espera...¿quién eres y que haces aquí?, no me has respondido...-me crucé de brazos, no parecía un enemigo ni tampoco que fuera peligroso. Éste seguía nervioso y al fin entendí lo que decía cuando me le acerqué más y tomé de los hombros.

-¡Soy Izuku Midoriya!, estudio en la U.A. y me enviaron aquí para un entrenamiento especial con un gran...ninja...llamado...Uzumaki...Naruto...

-... ¿tú...vienes a que yo te entrene...? -eso si que no me lo esperaba, ¡deveras!, este niño raro viene a aparecerse en mi casa, la vieja Tsunade no me avisa que tendré esta misión y...bueno, me consideran un...¿héroe?...- ¡aaahh!, esto es muy confuso, me tendrás que explicar que pasa exactamente tú y la abuela Tsunade...pero bueno, eso será después, por el momento pasa y dime de nuevo tu nombre...que no entiendo nada de nada.

-Izuku:

No sabía si llegaría a esa aldea de la que me habló All Might para mi entrenamiento especial donde no se requiera kosei para tener un mejor desempeño sin tantas desventajas, me habló acerca de un acuerdo entré la U.A. y Konoha, un tipo de intercambio donde me ayudaría un gran héroe a despertar otro tipo de poder, algo llamado chakra, energía natural que todos poseemos, en ese sitio son expertos en su manejo desde usos para combate hasta curaciones médicas avanzadas.

Estaba muy nervioso, nadie sabe que me iría a Konoha a buscar a un chico llamado Naruto para que fuera mi maestro, esto es secreto, All Might me lo dejó muy claro, pero, con tantas cosas sólo puedo preguntarme, ¿cómo es ese héroe?, ¿será mayor que All Might o más joven?, ¿acaso es alguien que nació con grandes habilidades o entrenó duro por tenerlas?...me da curiosidad conocerle, espero llevarnos bien y aprender mucho de él.

Llegué y un profesor me indico donde era la casa de mi nuevo maestro, abrió la puerta y me empujó dentro, apenas pude reaccionar cuando ya estaba dentro y al parecer mi futuro maestro dormía pues, en una cama pequeña en una esquina se veía un bulto de cobijas que se movieron al escuchar nuestras voces y ruidos, un chico rubio un poco más grande que yo, muy parecido a Kacchan se levantó como zombie y nos miró como un gato recién despertado de una larga siesta...nos cuestionó que hacíamos ahí...bueno, a mi, ya que el profesor que me había guiado desapareció sin yo notarlo. Traté de responder claramente pero, los nervios me traicionaron, estaba ante un héroe, eso me dijeron, se veía con más experiencia que yo, y se parecía a mi amigo de infancia...para complicarme más la concentración, estaba...sin pantalones...sólo usaba unos calzoncillos verdes con corazones rosas y una camisa blanca de cuello redondo...

De verdad traté de disculparme por la interrupción pero, en esas condiciones y más aparte la mirada que posó sobre mi, me dejaron en silencio varios segundos. Tiene unos ojos azules, son brillantes y me miraban, no sentía que fueran amenazantes, al contrario, me hacían sentir algo como que era una buena persona, con energía y bastante alegre, no sé cómo explicar eso que me provocó nuestro primer encuentro...


	2. Seré tu maestro

Izuku pasó tímidamente al interior de la habitación, Naruto le indicó que se sentara en la cama (ya que todo lo demás estaba demasiado desordenado) y así ambos conversaron más a detalle sobre este intercambio de la U.A. y Konoha. Tanto Tsunade como All Might eran viejos amigos y sin querer platicaron un día sobre ciertos chicos que los habían sorprendido cuando los conocieron, cómo demostraron su valor y el sueño tan ambicioso que perseguían. Al notar las similitudes, se les había ocurrido juntarlos, ambos crecerían y además, ambos lo necesitaban. Midoriya por sus limitantes físicas (consecuencias del gran poder que posee) y Naruto por esa "insana" obsesión de traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Más de uno en la aldea sabía la lastimosa verdad, el Uzumaki estaba enamorado del Uchiha (traidor para todos los demás) y éste, bueno no le importaba demasiado o no lo demostraba, pues, no le faltó oportunidad para matar al rubio.

Esa relación disfrazada era sumamente peligrosa, ya que, el poder del kyubi era sumamente dependiente del estado emocional de su jinchuriki (Naruto).

Tanto Izuku como Naruto tenían un gran poder que debían ocupar de forma responsable, y en su estado actual, con su entorno quizás no era muy favorable, o bueno, podría ser mejor.

Las cosas fluyeron bien, por alguna razón el rubio y el peliverde se llevaron bastante bien, Naruto era muy ocurrente como siempre y Midoriya tenía la paciencia de explicar cosas complicadas al rubio, cosa que no cualquiera tenía.

-Entonces son así las cosas ¿eh?, mmm Mido-Midoriya...-el rubio entendía la parte de que la Hokage y All Might habían llegado a un acuerdo donde sus dos chicos promesa entrenarían juntos, pero no sabía ni él ni Izuku sus intensiones ocultas con relación a Sasuke o al gran rival de Izuku.

-Así es, lamento de verdad que no estuviera informado, me habían dicho que si sabía que yo vendría y cuando un profesor suyo me trajo aquí, abrió la puerta me empujó dentro y...desapareció...-Izuku parecía nervioso aún, a pesar de que ya llevaban largo rato conversando, el saber que una persona con fama de héroe y recomendado por una gran amiga de All Might le enseñaría técnicas nuevas que le ayudarían a fortalecer sus habilidades y acercarse así a su gran sueño, le llenaba de entusiasmo, el aura que desprendía aquel chico de ojos azules era gentil por alguna razón, no sabía que era pero también notaba por momentos una expresión triste en su mirada, o cuando hacía breves silencios miraba sus manos y luego a la ventana, quizás recordaba algo, o a alguien.

-Entonces son así las cosas ¿eh?, mmm Mido-Midoriya...-el rubio entendía la parte de que la Hokage y All Might habían llegado a un acuerdo donde sus dos chicos promesa entrenarían juntos, pero no sabía ni él ni Izuku sus intensiones ocultas con relación a Sasuke o al gran rival de Izuku.

-Así es, lamento de verdad que no estuviera informado, me habían dicho que si sabía que yo vendría y cuando un profesor suyo me trajo aquí, abrió la puerta me empujó dentro y...desapareció...-Izuku parecía nervioso aún, a pesar de que ya llevaban largo rato conversando, el saber que una persona con fama de héroe y recomendado por una gran amiga de All Might le enseñaría técnicas nuevas que le ayudarían a fortalecer sus habilidades y acercarse así a su gran sueño, le llenaba de entusiasmo, el aura que desprendía aquel chico de ojos azules era gentil por alguna razón, no sabía que era pero también notaba por momentos una expresión triste en su mirada, o cuando hacía breves silencios miraba sus manos y luego a la ventana, quizás recordaba algo, o a alguien.

-Esta bien, ¡Deveras!, ahora lo sé y que mejor que conocer al que será mi discípulo, eso me emociona mucho, ¡al fin la abuela Tsunade reconoció mis habilidades!, jeje y pensar que le habló de mi a tu maestro, aaah se me figura que tú y tu maestro son como yo y el Sabio Pervertido cuando me entrenó...-Naruto se detuvo, estaba hablando muy alegremente sobre su nuevo logro pero, ese triste recuerdo de su maestro que tanto le dejó, que tanto le enseñó y que tenía de los sueños más nobles que había conocido, él, él deseaba una cosa más que nada en la vida, más que las mujeres, más que la fama con sus libros, más que la riqueza o el poder, él...-él soñaba con el día en que la gente se pudiera entender entre sí, que sus corazones estuvieran conectados y hubiera empatía, ese día, el dolor en el mundo sería menor, incluso desaparecería si se llegara a un mutuo acuerdo, se llegaría a la verdadera paz...

El joven Midoriya se quedó mirando sorprendido a Naruto, cambio esta vez más notorio que las anteriores, sus ojos dejaron de mirar algo, sólo se entrelazaron sus manos, guardo silencio una vez más, y cuando creyó que lloraría por algo muy triste, el rubio separó sus manos y se golpeó con las palmas las rodillas , para luego ponerse de pie en un salto y extendiendo su mano hacia él, indicándole que debían iniciar el entrenamiento cuanto antes para que ambos, comenzaran a avanzar una vez más, hacía sus sueños, sin arrepentimientos o tristezas pues para eso, no había tiempo.


	3. Aprendiendo nuevos jutsus

La energía motivacional estaba a tope, esos recuerdos del rubio le habían dado fuerza para entrenar él y a su nuevo compañero, así que, saliendo rápido de su casa se dirigieron a campo abierto donde entrenaban los equipos de genin con sus jounin años atrás.

-Muy bien, lo primero es que debes concentrar tu gatra, ¿sabes que es eso? -Naruto se paró frente a Izuku y sonriente esperó su respuesta.

-Emm, si, algo parecido, investigué sobre el chakra que ustedes manejan en esta aldea, sus aplicaciones y tipos pero...-el pecoso hojeaba su libreta de apuntes para disimular un poco la emoción y nervios de lo que antecedería a su nuevo entrenamiento.

-Si, si, lo que sea, gatra, chakra, es lo mismo, ¡deveras! , -el rubio por alguna razón sentía que esa situación ya la había vivido antes, así que sólo se rascó la cabeza y se acercó más a Izuku para ver que tenía entre las manos. -Pero bueno, dejemos la teoría para después, lo primero que se debe hacer es concentrar tu chakra, esa es la base para cualquier ataque ninja, así que sólo debemos cerrar los ojos, juntar las manos y...-el ojiazul hacía las indicaciones luego de decirlas para que su aprendiz lo siguiera, pero, a juzgar por el silencio, Naruto se detuvo y le pidió mejor a Midoriya que lo hiciera en solitario.

El campo de entrenamiento estaba entre lo árido y la baja vegetación, era espacio abierto pero también más allá de un radio de unos cientos de metros estaban rodeados de árboles altos y espesos, lo cual ayudaba a que se concentraran en su energía o eso decía el Uzumaki.

-¿A-así? ...Izuku trataba de seguir tal cual las instrucciones de Naruto, pero al no sentir nada de nada, ni un cambio o una expulsión de energía azul, comenzaba a dudar si estaba haciéndolo bien o no...

-Si, así esta bien, ahora, concéntrate y siente el...¡pum!, ¡zas!...fluyendo desde el centro de tu ser...eso es el chakra...

Luego de mucho esfuerzo, se logró manifestar el chakra, costó bastante trabajo pero, Naruto al ver el esfuerzo que hacía Izuku, recordó que así lucía él mismo un par de años atrás, y casi por inercia le acarició la cabeza y sonrió diciéndole: -lo haces bien, no te rindas, ¡deveras!.

Las mejillas del peliverde se sonrojaron un poco, ese gesto fue inesperado, sólo pudo reaccionar agachando la cabeza y guardando su alegría para después.

-Ahora, te enseñaré dos jutsus, uno es de transformación... y el otro de clonación.

-Entiendo, ¡lo sigo en cada cosa que usted me indique!.

-Jum, muy bien, este es un jutsu muy poderoso, puedes usarlo contra enemigos masculinos y es efectivo hasta en un 80%, podrías distraerlos o dejarlos fuera de combate dependiendo de que tan pervertido sea tu oponente...

-¿En serio?...wooah, ¡suena genial!, ¡por favor enséñeme!...-los ojos verdes del chico se iluminaron, de poder aprender eso tendría muchas posibilidades de vencer en una pelea...

-Pon mucha atención, haces esta posición de mano, concentras tu chakra y...¡trasformación! - de repente, Naruto fue cubierto por una nube blanca y destellos rosas, al dispersarse el humo, su forma había cambiado, no traía ropa, sus piernas eran más delgadas y curveadas, la cintura estaba muy pronunciada y unos grandes pechos estaban expuestos totalmente a la vista...

-¡Aaaaahhh!...¿q-qué...? - la cara de Izuku se pintó de rojo al 100%, sus manos cubrieron sus ojos al notar que una chica desnuda con cabello largo rubio atado en dos coletas estaba frente a él.

*Pensamientos de Izuku:

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!... esa chica... esa chica... ¿quién?...¿quién?... acaso...ella...

Regresando ala realidad, Izuku intentó mirar de reojo el rostro de la joven, de no haber sido por esos ojos azules y las marcas en su cara como bigotes de gato, no hubiera notado que esa chica era Naruto...

-¿Te sorprendí?, ese es el ¡jutsu sexy!, es muy útil, ¡deveras!, -y luego de dar una vuelta para que la viera mejor, deshizo el jutsu.

-Eso...yo...no me lo esperaba...pero...podría...podría ser muy útil con varias gentes...-Izuku aún no despejaba la vergÜenza de su mente y el haber visto a Naruto desnudo, bueno desnuda...

-Muy bien, cuando lo intentes, debes de pensar en una figura femenina atractiva, y poner todas las curvas en su lugar...

-Entiendo...-y haciendo a un lado la pena, colocó sus manos en posición, se concentró y...trató de imitar el jutsu...

Los primeros intentos no salieron muy bien, pero, de que ya lograba transformarse, ya lo lograba y ese avance era mucho para alguien que acababa de conocer esas técnicas.


End file.
